kagome an arcobaleno!
by kagome250
Summary: Kagome is the new arcobaleno. rated m in case. pairs unknown
1. Chapter 1

**KAGOME AN ARCOBALENO!**

DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR KHR OR ANY OTHER ANIME I USE

DO NOT CARE FOR CAPITAL OR LOWER CASE LETTERS

SOME THINGS WILL BE DIFFERENT

ARCOBALENO HAVE THEIR ADULT FORMS

chapter 1

it was a normal morning in the large house that held the 8 arcobaleno which where luce, reborn, lal mirch, colonello, fong, Verde, skull, viper except they were getting ready for the new arcobaleno that was coming then the doorbell rang "I'll get it" said colonello and opened the door to see and 18 year old girl

the girl had butt length silver hair up in a ponytail (her bangs look like utau's from shugo chara) held up with a blue silk ribbon she had crimson eyes and had a large chest (larger then meg's from burst angel) and wore a short black and red Lolita dress with a black belt with black and red stockings that ended a few inches under mid-thigh and black combat boots that ended right below her knee and she wore black fingerless gloves also she wore a red choker with a black pacifier on it also she carried a suit case with her and a blue and purple sword at her left hip and also a two tailed cat on her head "I'm kagome higurashi the new arcobaleno" kagome said

"oh I'm colonello kora come in your room is on the 50th floor last door on the right to the right of the stair case so your room's balcony would be facing the front yard kora" kagome headed to the stairs not know there was an elevator

[kagome's room]

kagome opened the door to see a room with red wall paint and a king sized bed that had black and red sheets, blankets, and pillows, also it had a black dresser and red carpet and black TV also it had black curtains leading to the balcony the room was connected to her own bathroom. kagome put kirara on the bed and started to unpack when a knock came to the door so she answered to see a very pregnant woman "hello can i help you" kagome asked

"hello your kagome right well I'm luce and i welcome you to our home also can you come with me down stairs for a little while" asked luce and kagome nodded and followed the woman down "oh and tomorrow come to Verde's office to get you an id card for the house and get everything set up for you like your own training area, or office, or anything else you would need"

"ok" kagome replied

[kitchen]

when kagome arrived she turned on the lights "surprise" everyone cheered to her but kagome didn't do so much as twitch

"what's this" asked kagome

"it's a surprise party now cheer up your supposed to smile and be happy" said luce and kagome look to the pregnant smiling woman who was trying to overpower her with fear

"no" kagome stated simply defying luce which made everyone tense up

"kagome cheer up" luce went into super scary mode which scared everyone but kagome

"no I'm not afraid of you no matter how hard you try so just leave me alone i have no need to be friends with all of you" kagome said and went back upstairs to finish unpacking

"how could she not be afraid of luce" asked viper

"i don't know but she has some serious guts" said reborn and everyone nodded in agreement while luce was mad that she couldn't overpower the 18 year old like she did everyone else just then kagome came in the kitchen heading towards the back door with kirara

"kagome what are you doing" lal asked

"I'll be training and it's going to be easier since it's such a big space me and kirara will be able to move freely by the way none of you come outside while i'm training or you could all die very easily" kagome said and walked outside crushing a small purple tablet making hundreds of demons come but kagome was ready she was glowing a light blue

"wha- what are those" said luce

"demons" kagome said and kirara transformed "come on kirara lets go" she and kirara kicked off killing tons of demons and their blood splattering everywhere

"oh dear look at this mess" luce said frowning

"i'll clean it up later" came kagome's voice and they saw her fighting the demons coming and they noticed some were stronger than the others

[2 hours later]

kagome and kirara finished killing the demons, cleaning up the backyard, and getting cleaned up and throwing away the bloodied clothes and kagome wore a large white shirt then went down for dinner

[dining room]

they were eating iin silence but colonello was unconscious because he was being a pervert so kagome knocked him out

"kagome what exactly are the demons you were fighting" asked verde

"normal demons and weak ones" kagome said as she continued to eat

"but you don't see demons everyday so how did you get involved with them" verde asked

"none of your business" kagome said then she finished and cleaned her dishes then left for a walk "I'm going for a walk"

[with kagome on the walk]

kagome was all of a sudden surrounded by a ton of men "hey girl why don't you come and play with us we can show you some entertainment" said one guy

"no" kagome said

"come on babe you know you want to" said another

"like hell i would get the hell off me before i fucking kill you" said kagome her crimson eyes glowing and she had an evil red aura flaring around her and she punched a man causing a loud crack and lots of his bones broken which scared all of them off and taking the other guy to the hospital after a couple minutes after they left kagome returned to normal "assholes" she said and continued her walk not noticing 6 people watching her the entire time

[kagome's room]

kagome layed on her bed starring at the ceiling and she sighed then she heard multiple moans so she went to investigate to realized lal and tsuna the 10th boss of the vongola were having sex then colonello came up behind her and hugged "listening makes thing so tempting doesn't it kora" he said and kagome punched him causing blood to come out of his mouth

"go to hell" kagome said going back to her room a small blush on her cheeks and she went to sleep since it was so late

[the next morning at breakfast]

they were all eating silently until a knock came to the door "i'll get it" said kagome and she opened the door to see a weird man "can i help you" kagome asked

"are you kagome higurashi" he asked

"yes"

"i am lussuria and i wanted to ask you if you would like to join the varia"

"no" kagome shut the door in his face then went back to breakfast then the doorbell rung again so kagome opened the door to see lussuria so she slammed the door really hard that got the others attention but she ignored them and continued eating then the doorbell rang again "i'm not getting it" kagome said so luce got up"

"kagome it's for you" came luce's voice

"is it some guy with green and red hair" kagome asked

"yes" said luce

"then slam the fucking door in his face" kagome said

"kagome that's rude" said luce as she walked in the kitchen with lussuria behind her and no one noticed viper pull her hood on quickly except kagome "kagome lussuria has some business with you"

"lussuria why are you here" viper asked surprising everyone

"oh mammon do you live here with kagome well I'm asking kagome to join the varia" lussuria said and colonello and fong spit out the drinks they were drinking

"and like i said the first time no" kagome said cleaning her dishes and headed upstairs but lussuria stopped her

"and why not" he asked

"I'm not interested if i join the varia it will just be a bunch of easy boring missions" kagome said

"what do you call killing people easy and boring" he asked her

"yes now leave me alone" kagome said

"not until you join" something in kagome snapped because evil red aura whipped around kagome and her eyes glowed

"I'm done being nice if you don't leave I'll kill you" kagome's voice was a little different and more hostile

"join the varia kagome higurashi" lussuria persisted but then kagome grabbed his head and looked at him

"if you want to persist till you die go ahead" kagome said then 2 people broke through the back door and held kagome back

"kagome calm down now" said the man with red hair and just hearing the man kagome started to calm down

"sh-shippo" kagome stuttered starting to calm down "I'm fine let me go" kagome said and she returned back to normal and the 2 men left "luce I'll fix the door later" kagome said and went to her room leaving the arcobaleno and lussuria behind in surprise

"lussuria i have some advice never get on kagome's bad side she seemed like she was about to break your skull so why did you ask her to join" viper asked

"last night all the varia except you saw kagome surrounded by lots of grown men trying to get in bed with her but she said no and they continued trying then kagome was surrounded by that evil red aura and her eyes were glowing then with one punch she broke all the bones of one of the men and the rest ran away we in the varia see how good kagome is so we want her to join even the boss wants her to join" lussuria said

"well she is one of us so she should be able to do some amazing things" said skull

"not all of us do amazing things specifically skull" reborn said "he is a lackey after all"

"I'm not a lackey" skull yelled but everyone ignored him

[with kagome]

'why, why do people only see me for what's outside how come no one wants to see my feelings' kagome thought a silent tear went down her face and she went to take a bath and dressed in a large t-shirt to go to bed

[later that night]

kagome was asleep when she got this evil feeling so she woke up and sat up to see her bedroom door wide open and in the door frame was dead flowers and a paper so she got up and picked up the paper to see a picture of her sleeping in bed and at the bottom it read 'i'm always watching you' kagome started to freak on the inside but remained calm on the outside so kagome grabbed the flowers and paper and put them in the safe in her closet and left her room to go train since she wasn't in the mood for sleep

[training area]

kagome ha destroyed 10 punching bags in 5 minutes because she was so enraged 'who would pull that kind of prank' kagome thought and she was so into her thoughts she didn't notice luce watching her and she continued training

"kagome are you ok" luce asked startling kagome but kagome just turned to luce

"I'm fine just thinking" kagome said and trained for a couple more hours then went to the spa that was in their house since she didn't feel safe using her own then started breakfast since she was bored

[breakfast]

they were all talking to each other while eating except kagome who was thinking about last night "me...gome...kagome" came luce's voice and kagome finally snapped her head up

"huh" kagome asked

"are you ok you've been spacing out since this morning" luce said

"yeah I'm fine" kagome looked down and continued eating, then stopped and looked at the others "hey guys did any of you go in my room last night" kagome asked

"no"

"no"

"no kora"

"no"

"no"

"no"

"no"

"no"

"ok" kagome said and continued eating

"did something happen last night" luce asked

"it's nothing everything's fine" kagome replied then thought of something "verde is there a camera that shows my room" kagome asked

"no i haven't installed it yet why" verde asked and everyone got the feeling something big happened last night and kagome was lying

"oh no reason" kagome finished her food and cleaned her plate then left for a walk "i'll be back later"

"come on lets go search her room" said luce and everyone nodded in agreement and went to her room

[kagome's room]

they were being careful so kagome didn't know they were there

"guys look the safe in the wall of her closet looks like it's been opened very recently" said lal

"I'll open it" said verde who knew how to crack a safe "got it" he opened it and was surprised at what he saw "guys look" he read the paper out loud to them then showed them both the items

"that's just sick kora" colonello said disgusted

"yeah" said lal then lal's cell phone rung "hello" she answered

"l- lal it's ka-kagome" kagome's voice was in raged breaths

"kagome are you ok" lal was panicked and the others saw that

"what happened to kagome" asked luce

"c-can you pick me u-up i-I'm at sun-sunset sh-shrine" asked kagome

"ok I'll be there as soon as i can" lal said "colonello come with me kagome seems to be in trouble kirara come on you guys clean up kagome's room" lal said as her and colonello ran with kirara outside

[outside]

"it's going to take us to long to run all the way to the other side of the town and skull blew up all the cars and trucks" said lal then kirara transformed and motioned for them to get on "let's go" lal said and they got up on kirara and flew high in the air to sunset shrine

[sunset shrine]

when they got there they saw kagome sitting against a tree asleep she was severely wounded "god" lal said

"come on we need to get her to the house doctor to help her kora" colonello said picking kagome up bridal style

[1 hour later the houses medical room]

kagome opened her eyes and looked next to her to see colonello looking at her "good your awake kora" colonello said smiling

"mmmmm where am i" kagome asked sitting up realizing her chest, stomach, back, right arm, and lower legs where bandaged up and her cheek had a large Band-Aid on it also that she was only wearing some shorts and her choker

"you're in the medical room of the house kora and you shouldn't be sitting up your injured kora" colonello explained

"how long has it been since you found me" kagome asked

"1 hour kora" he replied and kagome got up and started to undo the bandages on her legs then the one around her upper body and colonello started to blush "what are you doing kora" he asked averting her eyes

"what are you talking about I'm taking off the bandages then changing into my own clothes then I'm going to go swim in the pool on the 3rd floor then I'm going to the spa on the 8th floor then going to sleep in my room on the 50th floor" kagome explained and changed into her normal clothes

"but shouldn't you be resting your terribly wounded kora" colonello said

"look" kagome said and he turned to see her fully dressed and rolling up the right sleeve of the dress "i heal faster than normal humans" kagome explained "although then consequences of the wound continue for normal humans period that's why i took out the training in my schedule" kagome explained

"wait kora how did you get injured in the first place kora" he asked

"i was visiting the shrine when i was suddenly attacked i don't know what attacked" kagome said leaving and putting her hair down setting it free

[swimming pool]

kagome's swimsuit was a bikini that was red with a black cross in the middle.

kagome dived in the pool it went up to 50 ft. and the dive bored was 10ft. high

kagome was just floating and relaxing "wow that bikini looks great on you kora" came colonello's voice, kagome opened her eyes and looked over at the edge of the pool to see colonello in light blue swimming trunks sitting on the edge smirking

"pervert" kagome said then went under the water then came up and got out and headed to the spa with her night clothes and her normal clothes were up in her room

[spa]

kagome had her own personal spa like some of the others who issued a want for it actually when kagome told verde the private things she needed he was surprised and he told her each one of her personal rooms could only be opened by her id card and he wasn't kidding only her card worked on all her personal rooms except verde hasn't gotten to id'ing her bedroom or installing a security camera outside her door

[library]

since kagome wasn't tired she went to her and verde's personal library that took the entire 49th floor, kagome was the only one in the house other than verde who read so the library was only open to her and verde. the library had so many books they needed 50 librarians to look after them all

kagome was looking through the books when she spotted a familiar one it was the fiction novel she wrote it was called the girl who overcame time and the boy who was just overcome kagome had made it into a series kagome looked and all the books on the almost finished series were there except the ones that haven't gotten started on so far there was 5 and she only need 2 more books to finish the series. kagome sighed and grabbed one of her books. then her cellphone rung "hello kagome speaking" kagome said

"kagome it's luce we have a family meeting in 5 minutes" luce said then hung up kagome sighed and walked out the library with her book in her hand

[meeting room]

kagome sat in her chair and propped her head on her hand

"let's start today's meeting but first we have something to inform kagome" luce said and kagome looked up

"what" kagome yawned

"everyone in this house needs a job because each person has to take care of themselves so i suggest you get a job because no one is going to give you money for your things see lal and colonello are in the military but are also help to the mafia, skull is a stuntman, viper is in varia, verde is a scientist, reborn is a hitman, and I'm a mafia boss so we want you to get a job" luce said

"no" kagome replied

"why not" luce was on the breaking point of rage

"because i don't need to get a job i already have one" kagome said and everyone looked at her like she was crazy for being so ignorant to luce

"well that doesn't fucking mean you can be so calm about this just tell us what the fucking hell you do" luce shouted and kagome looked right at luce and kagome's eyes narrowed and she got up and turned away from them

"shut the fuck up stop yelling your pissing me off and don't go thinking you can fucking control me i have even less trust of you people now since i went in my room earlier and you want to know what i found the roses and paper moved around in the safe also i found all of your scents all over my room so let's get something straight you people ever fucking do that again" kagome turned her head over her shoulder "I'll kill you" kagome's voice was more lethal then she held out her book "this is my job I'm a novelist" kagome said and threw the book over her head and it landed neatly on the table and they saw 'the girl who overcame time and the boy who was just overcome' 'by kagome higurashi' "verde give the book to one of the librarians when you finished with it they can put it away" she told him walking away

"ok" he replied

"wait did she say our scents were all over her room what does she mean" lal asked

"when i did test on kagome like i did everyone to collect data i found her five senses are much stronger than a human or any animal known to man also her skin is stronger than normal humans" verde said

[with kagome]

kagome was walking down the 50th floor hall that held her bedroom also her personal office and her personal laundry room, her personal training room, personal bathroom, personal kitchen when she wants to stay away from the others and eat by herself and stopped at her office door then took out her id card and put it through the scanner and the door automatically slid open then kagome took the card out of the slot then walked in and sat at her desk, kagome opened her laptop and started the 6th book.

[3 hours later]

kagome had finished 8 out of 28 chapters and was starting the 9th chapter when a knock came to her door kagome turned towards the monitor that showed who was outside the door and she saw it was verde and reborn so she pressed the green button on the wall next to the monitor that allowed the door to open "what" she asked then noticed them carrying equipment

"we are setting up the mailbox for you were people can put the mail in from the outside and you can get it from the inside and we are going to set up the security camera outside your room and install the id scanner" verde explained

"alright continue" kagome said then continued writing ignoring the loud sounds they were making "could you be more quiet" kagome asked

"sorry" verde said then kagome's phone rung and she sighed

"hello kagome speaking" kagome said

"kagome it's aoi" said the person

"what is it" kagome asked

"right the 6th book of the girl who overcame time and the boy who was just overcome is due next week so get it to me as soon as you can then as usual the first copy is yours and the manuscript then the other copies will be sold and we are going to make double the usual because we already found out this nest copy has a lot of them already reserved by a lot of people both rich and poor" aoi explained

"alright i got injured so i have more free time to finish writing this one quickly and edit it and print it out then I'll call you to pick it up" kagome said then hung up the continued to work "verde, reborn this week you may barely see me I'll be fine so don't worry I'll be working tell the others that too" kagome said to the boys who had just finished the mailbox

"ok" they replied

kagome just continued working

[3 days later]

"finished" kagome said yawning and she stretched she put the manuscript in a transport folder then layed her head down on her desk relaxing

[with colonello at 7:00 am that day]

colonello went up to the 50th floor to tell kagome there was a meeting that morning. colonello knocked on the door to her office and he heard a moan "what" moaned the voice and he realized it was kagome's then the door opened to show a barely awake kagome looking at him

"kagome there is a meeting in 5 minutes kora" colonello told her

"I'm skipping just have verde write or print a report to the discussion to give to me I'm to exhausted i haven't slept in 4 days" kagome said to him and closed her eyes and he sighed and left

[ next day]

Kagome woke up around noon then she got up and took a shower and brushed her teeth then she got dressed for the day but today she put a black hat on and tucked her hair underneath leaving only her bangs out then put on sunglasses then took the manuscript and left her office

[ first floor kitchen]

Everyone was eating lunch when kagome came down. "I'm going out" kagome said and left the mansion

[aoi's house]

Kagome was about to knock on the door to aoi's house when there was some banging kagome had heard before once when one of her friends was being raped when she was 16. Kagome's eyes narrowed and kagome lifted her hand above the door where she knew the spare key was and quietly unlocked the door and slipped in quietly so no one heard her "stop, stop it " kagome heard aoi shout and kagome's eyes widened and she rushed into aoi's bedroom to come to a sight she didn't want to see.

Aoi was naked and bound to her bed by rope and a man with short blonde hair and dark green eyes was on top of her without a shirt on but with jeans and a belt on when kagome barged in they turned to her "kagome" aoi said in relief

"oh is she a friend of yours well she's about to end up like you" the man said and looked to the bored looking kagome "come here girl were going to have some fun" the man started to walk towards kagome

"I've had enough" kagome said out loud she had her face covered by her bangs

"what" the man asked and all kagome did was stand there

"kagome watch out" aoi yelled as the man lunged for kagome. Kagome dodged him then kneed him in the gut then hit the pressure point in his neck knocking him out then kagome went and untied aoi

"are you ok" kagome asked and aoi nodded and started crying and kagome hugged the crying girl "it's ok aoi I'm here" kagome whispered

[10 minutes later]

Aoi had finally calmed down and gotten dressed "kagome why were you here anyway" aoi asked kagome

"the manuscript" kagome said and handed it to her then kagome took off her hat and sunglasses then put them on the table "come on before he wakes up" kagome said putting the man over her right shoulder and they left to the police station

[police station]

Kagome and aoi got there they went to the counter "may I help you" asked the man

"I want to talk to chief hibari" kagome said

"I'm sorry but he said no disturbances today" the man said

"tell him it's kagome higurashi who requests his assistance" kagome said and the man recognized the name

"kagome higurashi the novelist well right away mam "the man said and phoned the chief "hello chief" the man said

"I said no disturbances" the chief said

"yes sir but a kagome higurashi wants to see you" the man said

"oh I see well let her in" the chief said

"you may see the chief now you see the big wooden door go through there and the chief will be there" the man said and kagome and aoi opened the doors and went through

[chief hibari's office]

"hello higurashi" hibari said

"hello hibari" kagome said

"what do you need" he asked

"first I need to hand this man over to you he is accused in attempted murder if I wasn't there in time he would have raped my editor aoi here" kagome said and threw the man in the middle of the floor "that's all thank you" kagome said grabbing aoi and running away to aoi's house where she put back on her hat and tucked her hair into the hat and put her sunglasses on then went home

[kagome's room]

Kagome was just lying on her bed staring at the ceiling with kirara next to her asleep and she decided to take a nap

[later when kagome awakens]

Kagome goes and gets something to eat then she goes to her library and read a bit then went to sleep.

An: finished with this chapter


	2. Chapter 2

KAGOME AN ARCOBALENO!

Chapter 2

[morning at breakfast]

Kagome was walking down to breakfast rubbing the sleep from her eyes when she and colonello walked right into each other on the way to their seats and colonello fell on top of kagome and his head fell into her chest and she hit her head on the table and chair "ow" kagome said clutching her head not caring about colonello at the moment then she sighed "that hurt so bad" kagome said to herself

"kagome maybe you want to pay attention to other things" said lal as she pointed at kagome's chest

"what do you mean" kagome asked and looked at her chest to see colonello's head in her chest then kagome punched his head and he flew to the other side of the room then lal noticed something

"you're wearing different clothes then normal" lal said and kagome looked at what she was wearing. She wore a black tank top that hugged her figure and ended just above her belly button and she wore black combat shorty shorts with sneakers and her gloves and her chocker with her pacifier on it also her hair was down from its usual ponytail and she didn't have her sword with her and kirara was on the table sitting and looking at kagome and lal

"I could have sworn I put on my normal clothes" kagome muttered and lal sweat dropped

"well I guess you have low blood pressure when you wake up" lal said and kagome shrugged then sat down and began eating

"what happened to colonello" asked luce as she came to the table then kagome grabbed the knife that would belong to colonello if he was at the table then she threw it near his head and embedded itself in the wall next to his head

"it's nothing to worry about" kagome said then grabbed the spoon that would belong to skull and threw it at colonello's forehead and when it hit it made him bleed and it woke him up and kagome sighed then put her head in her hands

"kagome you ok you hit your head on the table and chair pretty hard" lal said then the people there which were lal, luce, reborn, fong, and colonello looked at kagome

"I'm fine just a head ache" kagome said and sat up and put her silverware down and saw them all looking at her "what" she asked and fong who was closest took his hand and touched the side of her forehead then brought his hand so kagome could see and kagome saw blood on his hand and kagome's hand shot up to the wound "damn" kagome said then got up and headed to the elevator "I'll bandage it upstairs" kagome told them

[later when everyone finished eating]

Viper and skull were about to leave for work when luce who she and the others were going to their floor levels screamed and then viper and skull went to the elevator where the others were

[elevator]

When the two arrived they saw the other in front of something so they looked to see and unconscious kagome on the floor of the elevator with some blood dripping from her head to the floor "gosh come on fong, reborn, colonello get her off the floor and give her treatment call the doctor I don't care just help her" screamed luce and the 3 got to work while viper and skull went to work and lal cleaned the blood from the floor

[later with kagome]

Kagome opened her eyes to see colonello above her and she lifts her hand up and pushes colonello away then sat up "are you trying to rape me in my sleep" kagome asked her eyes half closed and he blushed beet red

"n-no" he stuttered a reply and kagome smiled and he started to freak and pressed the emergency alarm and luce, lal, reborn, fong, and verde ran in the room to see kagome sitting on the infirmary bed with her left eye covered by her bangs but her right one was visible and it was blue and colonello was on the other side of the room with a teddy bear he was hugging and he was sucking his thumb while crying and siting on the floor rocking himself back and forth and the 5 ran to him

"what happened colonello" asked fong

"k-kagome smiled" he said in fear then the others froze and looked to see kagome only showing one eye and smiling

"kagome are you feeling ok" asked luce and kagome giggled

"my name is sunao higurashi you can call me nao it's nice to meet you" she said

"nao then where is kagome" asked reborn

"oh kagome right I didn't explain did I I'm kagome's other personality hope we get along kagome has 80% over this body while I have only 80% so I rarely get to come out and just my luck someone comes and kagome gets a concussion so I could come out" she said and lifted her head more so they saw both her blue eyes "so who are you all anyway I don't really pay attention to kagome's memories as they go I just sleep while I can't come out" nao said then lal accidentally dropped the bowl and nao's eyes widened and she hid her eyes with her bangs

"I'm luce this is reborn, fong, lal, verde, and colonello" luce said and nao frowned

"why are you telling me this I wake up and you're giving me strange introductions" she asked and brought her head up to show kagome's crimson eyes

"what happened to nao" asked lal and kagome's eyes widened then went back to normal

"oh I guess you met her huh well she's gone back to sleep" kagome told them then got up and went to her room

"didn't she seem a bit pale and sweaty" asked fong and the others nodded a bit

[with kagome]

Kagome had taken a bath and changed into a white tank top with black shorts with sneakers and her choker with her pacifier, she also wore her silk fingerless gloves and her hair was down again

[kagome's study]

Kagome was working on her laptop working on her novel series when luce knocked on the door "come in" kagome said and pressed the button to allow her in which luce came in with a small box

"here a lady named aoi told me to give this to you" luce said and kagome thanked her and she left then kagome opened the box to see some lollipops, magazines, movies, and books and kagome put a lollipop in her mouth then got up and headed to her library to put the things away and she could go over them later

[later in the kitchen]

Kagome was making dinner when luce and lal came in the room "oh you're already making dinner" said luce

"yeah since I caused so much trouble this morning kagome had decided to make her own food and eat alone like usual but I decided against it" kagome turned to show a smiling nao who was cooking

"oh I thought you couldn't come out" lal said to her

"right kagome let me out for the time being" nao replied

"oh I see" luce replied

[dinner]

"so you're the other kagome" said verde

"yes" nao replied

"you should come to my lab and we can do some tests on you" he stated and nao smiles at him

"no, no I shouldn't" she replied and continued eating

"hey how come you and kagome are both in that body" asked lal

"oh it just happened that way" nao replied shading her eyes with her bangs

[next morning]

Kagome woke up and then got dressed in a blue t-shirt and black sweatpants with sneakers and her hair was down unlike how it usually is up in a ponytail and she wore a black hat then ate breakfast then left

[with kagome]

Kagome was just taking a walk when something came flying at her and kagome tilted her head a bit as a reflex not really paying attention to what almost hit her and just continued but a kid who was near noticed and looked to see what had flown at her to find it was a bullet and he went to tell his mom but still kagome didn't notice

[later with kagome]

She was walking beck home when a man stopped her "hey miss why don't you and me go get a drink" he asked

"no" kagome replied

"oh come on" he said grabbing her then kagome used jujitsu and pinned him on his stomach then she let him go and then left "sorry" kagome said as she left 'one of these days I'll figure out what I'm apologizing for' kagome thought with a sigh then left for home

[at kagome's house]

When kagome came in luce came over and handed her the phone then watched her intently "hello" she asked into the phone

"oh kagome good I was looking for you" came the voice which kagome recognized

"oh inspector hello what do you need" kagome asked

"yeah a death you think you can be here soon" he asked

"yeah I'll be there as fast as I can" kagome said then hung up the phone and put it on the table next to her then got ready to head out when luce stopped her "what" kagome asked

"we are coming with you" kagome then saw all the arcobaleno gather behind luce

"I don't care but I'm not making sure you keep up or something if you get lost it's on you" kagome said and they went to the garage with the arcobaleno taking 2 cars and kagome taking her motorcycle then when kagome was off going very fast the cars had a hard time keeping up but were able to follow

[at the crime]

Kagome entered the building with the other arcobaleno "kagome who are they" came a voice and kagome turned to see the inspector

"yeah they are idiots that wanted to come now listen everyone if you get in the way of anything you're getting kicked out of here understand" kagome said and they nodded "good now inspector show me the body and crime scene" kagome said and they were lead to the scene

[scene]

Kagome took all the info known for the crime 'heh the murderer is him' kagome thought "I know the killer" kagome said

"who" asked the inspector

"the murderer is…." Kagome then explained the murderer, how the crime was committed, and the evidence pointing towards the killer

[later after the explanation]

"thanks for the help again kagome" said the inspect

"yeah" kagome said then she and the other arcobaleno left

[kagome's room]

Kagome entered her room then she changed into a large white shirt that ended mid-thigh and changed her underwear and had her bra taken off then layed down and went to sleep


End file.
